The End
by ShadowLightningAlchemist
Summary: Sequal to 30 Ways to Get Edward Elric to Blow Up


**Okay everyone~ here's the sequel I talked about; it has a lot more angst and substance than the others did. Dedicated to SapphireClaw. **

**Ps. Sorry this is so crappy and took me fucking forever to write**

**I no own, you no sue? **

"Brother… it's late please, go to sleep" Al pleads with this older brother.

"Five more minuets Al" Ed responds absently, turning the page.

"No! Now! It's late! You can't get anything done while you're half asleep… what would [Your Name] say Ed?" Ed's head snaps up in shock.

"I know you miss her… but working yourself to the bone won't bring her back" Ed covers his face with his hand and clenches his teeth.

"No one knows where she went Al… it's been two years … she's a Major that's gone MIA no one trusts her anymore" Ed said slamming his hand down.

"They think she just left!" Ed's eyes soften at the memory of the day you left.

Flashback

You hummed merrily as you cleaned up the table after dinner late in the evening, a knock on the door made you look up, [Eye Color] eyes startled.

"I'll get it" you wiped your hands on your pants and opened the door to see the mail carrier.

"Thank you" you took the small envelope from him and took it inside.

"Who's it from?" Ed asked you.

"Don't know…" you quietly opened the letter and read quickly before ripping the letter up and running upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Ed followed you up the stairs to see you rapidly throwing things into a suitcase.

"Nothing's wrong… something's just come up… I'm sorry I can't play around with you two anymore… something's happened and I need to go check it out" you picked up your bag and began walking back downstairs.

"But what about all the research we've done these past two years?! You can't just leave!" Ed protested, you turned to look at him with sad [Eye Color] eyes.

"You never really wanted me around did you Ed-Kun? You've always wanted to get rid of me… For Al's sake I'll take care of the cat" you quietly picked up the cat then placed her inside your cloak.

"See you sometime Mr. Elric" you bowed before sweeping out the door.

End Flashback

Ed sighs as he looks through another pile of paperwork.

"Why don't we ask Colonel Mustang? He might know something" Ed's head snaps up.

"No" is his sharp retort.

"Why not? Brother you seem to be forgetting-"

"I've forgotten nothing Al" Ed winces at his sharp voice.

"Sorry Al… maybe Colonel might know something… we'll ask him tomorrow" Ed forces his voice to soften.

"Good night brother" Ed settles into his bed.

You

You sigh as you look out over your yard; the moon makes the grass shine.

You float to the piano and gently became to play Moonlight Sonata.

You jump up suddenly and race to the room that your little brother and sister share.

"Benedict, Alaina get up… we're leaving" you gently shake the twin's shoulders.

"but Onee-chan…" Alaina groans, before getting up and tugging up Ben as well.

"Where are we goin?" Ben rubs his eyes.

"Central" you avoid their eyes.

"Why?" They ask.

"Because I need to show Colonel Mustang that I'm alright" you kiss them both on the forehead before getting out two suitcases and handing them to them.

"Start packing… we're gonna be living in Central from now on alright?" they nod and you went to go don your military uniform.

One Hour Later

You and the twins boarded the latest train you have ever been on.

"Onee-Chan how long till we get there?" Ben asked as Alaina rested her head in your lap.

"In about two hours get some sleep Otouto-Kun" you let him lean against your shoulder.

"The little one are so sweet" the woman in the seat across from you whispers.

"Thank you" you smile softly at them.

"Where are you three headed?" she asks kindly, you brush a short strand of [Hair Color] hair away from your face.

"Central, my superior is stationed there" you replied.

"To think, a young girl such as you, working for the military! How do you watch over them as well?" you ponder this for a moment.

"I have been MIA since I gained custody of them… they're little pains at times but I wouldn't trade them for the world" with that the lady smiled one last time before turning to her own sleeping daughter.

You heard purring and saw the cat, Kyo as you and Al call him, nestled in Alaina's lap.

Central

"You mean that every inn is completely full?" you asked the woman behind the front desk, you were carrying Alaina and Ben was holding your hand.

"Actually Miss, you are very lucky, we have one room left that will house all of you" you quietly thanked her and followed up the stairs to the medium sized room with three beds.

"You tucked the twins into bed and before slipping into bed yourself; you lit a candle and looked at yourself in the mirror.

In the two years you had been gone, you had cut your long [Hair Color] hair to your chin, and your [Eye Color] eyes have become wiser and less childish.

You have filled out, become more feminine, that is, not gained weight, and you are slender and sleek.

You sighed and got into bed blowing out the candle before your eyes slid shut, feeling Kyo curl up by your feet.

Ed and Al

"Colonel, have you found the whereabouts of Major [Your Name] [Last Name]?" Ed asked quietly, Mustang sighed.

"We haven't had any new leads recently, she's up and disappeared" Ed nodded.

"Thanks anyways" he and Al walked out, bumping into a small teenage girl about their age.

"Sorry" she mutters and keeps walking.

You

"Reporting for duty sir" you salute, Mustang looks up, shocked to see you standing in front of him, without any marks to show that you had been hurt.

" Major [Last Name]! Where have you been?" you sigh lightly.

"it's a long story sir" he gestured for you to take a seat.

"I've got time [Your Name], and it'll get me out of paperwork for a while longer" you smile softly, Mustang has always been like a adopted older brother to you, watching out for you, making sure Edward didn't kill you.

"Two years ago, I received a letter from my Uncle saying my patents had been killed, and that he could not take care of my younger twin siblings, I had to go back to take care of them… now that they're older I feel as though they're ready to come to Central" He nods and looks through his files for something.

"Believe it or not the Elrics were just in here asking about you" you nod quietly.

"I passed them on the way in please sir don't tell them that I came back… I'd rather not deal with Edward's frantic questioning" Mustang smirks.

"Understood, you are dismissed. You are to report back in the morning" you stand up and salute again.

"Yes Colonel" you walk out of the room to be tackled to the floor.

"[Your Name]!" four voices chorus, you struggle to breathe.

"GAH! CAN'T. BREATHE. I can't breathe guys!" you gasp, the four leap up at the sound of a gun going off.

"Please don't strangle the Major, she just got back" Hawkeye's slightly amused voice calls.

"Sorry" the four yelp, you laugh lightly as you're helped up from the floor by Havoc.

"Man I've missed you guys" you hug each on in turn.

"Onee-chan" you turn to see Ben and Alaina.

"Hey guys" you beckon the two in, with a glint in her eyes, Alaina dashes forward into your arms, Ben follows meekly behind her.

"Everyone, this is Alaina and Ben" They smile at everyone, Alaina has your mum's blonde hair and [Eye Color] eyes while Ben has your father's grey eyes and [Hair Color] hair.

"They're so cute! They remind me of Alicia who's five now!" you flinch at Hughes loud voice before a large grin breaks out on your face and you turn to the loud man.

"Hughes!" you hug the man, he leans back to study your face.

"You've changed so much in two years! If I hadn't known better I wouldn't have ever thought that was you [Your Name]!" you giggle and twirl on one foot like you always use to.

"Or not…" they all sweat drop, your eyes turn serous once again, you give them all a grim smile before bowing and beckoning Alaina and Ben to follow.

"I'll see you all soon" you walk briskly out of the building to once again run headlong into Alphonse Elric who steadies you.

"I apologize sir" you bow and keep walking, Ben and Alaina having to trot to keep up with you.

"[Your Name]!" you break into a sprint to avoid the two boys calling your name.

"[YOUR NAME] STOP!" You look up in time to see a horse cart speeding toward towards you.

"Alaina! Ben! MOVE" you shoved the two out of the way just as the cart hit you.

Your body is hulled out of the way before any damage occurs.

Panting, you look up into golden eyes. "[Your Name]?" you smirk, standing.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Elric.

Later

You sip on your tea as Ed and Al tell you of their journeys.

"What I've really been wondering... where did you go [Your Name]?" You beckon to Ben and Alaina, they rush forward into your lap.

"My uncle, who was the caretaker for my little brother and sister, died. I had to go take care of them until now." Ed and Al both nod, understanding.

"Will you come with us now? All three of you?" Your [Eye Color] eyes sparkling.

"Alaina, Ben, do you wanna go on an adventure?"


End file.
